


That time at Industries Stark

by gravityfall



Series: That time at Stark Industries [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 15yr old Peter, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter really does what he wants, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Stark Industries interns are in shook, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i don't know how to tag, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityfall/pseuds/gravityfall
Summary: Only a few in Stark Industries have seen Tony Stark's intern, and yet everyone knows him.And five interns try to discover him.OrPeter Parker is gaining a reputation in Stark Industries, even though no one knows him.





	That time at Industries Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delphinium2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium2/gifts).



> This is my first story here and well, I hope you like it.
> 
> Edited: I know I had enough spelling mistakes, so I looked for a beta reader.
> 
> And you know who helped me?
> 
> Delphinium2222 (Same name for Ao3 as for tumblr) She would love for more people to come to her for beta help, so you know.
> 
> Besides that she has written some parts of the story that she thought would fit better.

It wasn't a secret that Tony Stark had an intern- one he knew personally nonetheless- but no one had ever actually seen him, so it was put down to more of a rumor that everyone could agree on, a statement that just hadn’t yet been justified. 

Besides that, the other four college kids who worked at Stark Industries had enough to be worrying about without the boss’ personal assistant, someone that they have never seen before, fill up their thoughts.

Each student who worked there was the best of their class, because Stark Industries wouldn't accept anything less than the best. Obviously. 

Mindie Zimmer didn’t know the supposed ‘personal’ intern, but that was ok. Just knowing the other four interns was enough.

All five of them had access to level C of Stark Industries- which was more than your standard Joe would get- but the allusive personal intern had the highest pass of all, higher than any of them, and only being trumped by Pepper Potts and the only and the one Tony Stark himself. Although the rumors say he could apparently go to any room, despite what Pepper said.

Needless to say that working at Stark Industries part time was seriously cool, and really helped their reputation back at the college. The only bad thing about the job was that they had only met Mr. Stark once, the day they were employed, even then they didn’t really ‘meet’ him. The four of them were standing in front of the reception desk, watching Tony's shape talking to another person through the curtains in a side office. When he came out they overheard him chuckling to someone over a kid he must know, and his ‘strange habits'. Probably his personal intern. Must be a pretty cool kid.

"Mindie, Mindie!" A voice brought Mindie back to reality, the aforementioned turning to see Julia, one of the other interns, said intern barely holding onto a big mountain of papers. "How-how do I get this to Mister Stark? Do you know where he is?"

Mindie shrugged. "I haven't seen him since the same time you did. But we could ask Susan about it".

Susan was the secretary and when they arrived at the desk, she greeted them with a big smile. "How can I help you girls?"

"We have to take this to Mister Stark, but we don't know where he is.” Susan turned to her computer, before turning to look back at the girls.

"He's in his laboratory, and he has asked that nobody come in, but if you leave these here I’ll call Peter down and I’m sure he’d be happy to bring them to him. Friday always listens to him. Thank you girls.” The two nodded and moved away. Peter? Who the hell was Peter? Then it clicked.

That ‘Peter’ guy Susan was talking about was probably Mr. Stark’s private intern. He was the one of select few who could interact with Friday like that. That was it, they were finding out who this intern was.

Having nothing better to do, the two girls decided to see if they could find him, so they stayed all morning, working nearby, small tasks and errands filling up their time.

When it was almost lunchtime, they heard the rapid footsteps of someone, and they turned to see a male figure running towards the front desk, although all that was really distinguishable was a mess of curls as the figure bounced on their feet, waiting for Susan to give him a stack of papers. That must be the intern.

They were quick to start approaching to see him, when suddenly the boy started to run, a cheery, "Thank you, Susie!" being all that followed him.

"You're welcome," she called after him, laughing, and they heard the boy laugh as he ran up the stairs. "He sure is a charmer," she said to herself.

::

Later that day, the two girls caught up with Tyler and Simon, the two other ‘C-class’ interns. They talk about school and such, but naturally, the topic of ‘The special intern’ came up.

"Have you ever seen him? The intern?" Tyler asked. He was the oldest of them all, almost finished with his biochemistry course.

"Not quite, this morning we heard him talking to Susan, but we only really saw his silhouette," Julia replied. "What do you think he does? Like, what do you think Mr. Stark makes him do?"

"I don't know, but he must be very smart, and older. I mean, I heard that his IQ is almost as good as Stark’s. To be working with Tony Stark, in his own private lab? Surely he must be older than us, finished college and probably have 3 diplomas,” Julia and Mindie looked at Mark, another Stark intern who is in his third year of career mathematics, and then looked at each other.

"The truth is, that he really didn’t seem very old, had a really high voice too. He might just be short though, there are tons of short adults," said Mindie, not sounding very convinced.

"The thing is, I want to meet him, see what kind of the things he knows, maybe he likes physics, or he knows Mr. Stark's favorite coffee, or..." Said Simon, the final intern of their ‘group’.

"Stop, Simon, I’m sure we will get to see him sometime, right? He will either just appear or Mr. Stark will let him work with us," they all nodded.

They were sitting in the dining room reserved for them, each eating or telling if they had advanced in their respective projects when they heard a rumble in the next room, which was normal in a laboratory, but not at this time of day. Usually at this time it was time to eat and everyone was supposed to be there, and Mr. Stark’s lab was usually quiet around this time as well, so they all simultaneously got up and went out into the hall.

The door of the laboratory was open and you could hear someone cursing under his breath, they looked out and heard another blow, an unrecognizable boy who had previously crouching in the closet quickly stood up, looking at the four interns with a frightened face. Who the hell was this kid and what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Mindie practically screamed.

"I, umm, I was..." Before he could give them an answer, he hastily reached down and picked up all the things that were on the floor and ran out of the room right after shouting, "Friday!" leaving the AI to explain his reasons to the group. Now familiar curls bounced on his head as he ran.

They looked confused, ready to go after him when Friday's voice was heard all over the room.

"Peter has access to be here, granted by the boss," 

“Well, he’s definitely not an adult.”

Who the hell was this Peter guy?

::

The next day, while Simon was going to make some photocopies for his file, he heard the Mr. Roberts: the Head of Department speak loudly with someone. He silently approached the room and saw Tony Stark himself looking at someone across the table while Mr. Roberts talked to him.

"How did he do it, Stark?" Roberts looked quite stressed, "nobody has managed to clean it yet!"

Mr. Stark simply replied with a laugh and a “We'll talk, Roberts”. With that, Mr. Roberts left the room and Tony asked Friday to get 'the kid'. Simon went back to the photocopier to act natural, only to return back to the ajar door later to see if he could find anything out. Should he be doing this? Probably not. 

Oh well.

Five minutes later, a familiar boy entered the room. Simon positioned himself so he could hear them without looking suspicious.

"What the hell have you done now?" Tony Stark’s voice sounded not angry, but more annoyed if anything. 

"Nothing Mr. Stark" The boy looked nervous, and Simon recognized him, he was the kid from the lab the other day! A stern look of Tony made the kid, Peter, change his words, "Well, if you must know, I was trying this new formula when it sort of…” cue the sheepish grin, “…Exploded everywhere? Because I may have made the calculations wrong, and then Dum-e came to try to help, but then it took the jar and started running, well gliding, away. And then I went after him, but Dum-e started to shake it, and well… then it started to leak out of the jar more and more, and I had to shout at him to stop, but he gets scared and he threw it up, and instead of sticking to the ceiling he made a hole and the rest fell to the ground and it began to expand and ... " Geez does this kid ever run out of breath?

"And that's why the entire corridor on the third floor is full of Dum-e oil and a sticky liquid that doesn't go away. In addition to the hole in the ceiling and the crystals on the walls." Was there really a good answer for this?

“Well… yeah basically,”

When it seemed that Tony was going to yell at him, which Simon was bracing himself for, he began to laugh, so much so that the tears escaped from his eyes.

"Oh my god, kid," he said as he tried to stop laughing, "It was hilarious, you should’ve seen the face that everyone put on when they saw it, they looked like they were going to faint, they've been trying to clean it all morning, but it isn't removing itself."

Simon was confused. 'Since when Tony Stark talk to children and laugh of all things because they destroyed parts of his laboratory?' Before he could find out, the boy started to laugh with him, and he decided it was a good time to leave.

::

"You should’ve see it, he was laughing with the kid, Tony Stark!"

"Yes, we've already heard the other twelve times you've told us," Tyler replied. "Who do you think this kid is? Because for Tony Stark to react like that, he must be important to him."

"What if he's his son?" Julia yelled.

Two pairs of heads turned to look at her, amazed. "Wait, listen to me, don't you remember? We have seen how special this kid is a lot of times now, what happens is that we didn't know that this kid that Stark always talks about was him. The first day we came here, Tony was talking about someone, and it has to be the kid. The times we've heard him talking on the phone, acting just like Simon said. Laughing and joking where with anyone else he would use rudeness or sarcasm."

The heads facing Julia no longer seemed so amazed; everything Julia said was true." It can't be," Mindie whispered, "Tony Stark has a son."

The rest of the week was quite normal, everyone went down to see the disaster and try to help, although there was not much to do. They did not have news again about the supposed son of Tony Stark and none advanced much in their respective projects.

They decided to continue with their first project, one that they had left aside since they could not solve one of the equations.

After several days of trying to move forward, they were all heading together to the lab for another day of failed tests. Although when they entered they did not find things as they expected, there were crumpled papers on the floor and a slate full of formulas that were not there the day before, they heard tapping from one of the tables, Tyler approached and when he saw what was making the noise he told the rest to follow him.

Tony Stark's 'son' was there, mixing products in test tubes while writing on a holographic screen and tapping his 

He turned before anyone could say anything, accidentally spilling one of the chemicals on the table, which consequently began to smoke. Peter looked back at the table and after locating a boat he poured the substance on the previous one, stopping the smoke.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Peter." He said, glancing nervously at each person in the group.

"Yes, yes, hello, what do you think you're doing here?" Tyler cut him off. The boy slid his foot on the floor and walked up to them, handed a sheet with calculations to Mindie and another to Mark.

"Mr. Stark told me that you were having problems with some formulas and that I could review them for you." Mindie showed the sheet to Julia who nodded in surprise.

"Have you done them?" The boy nodded to Mark and pointed to the blackboard and the table.

"They are all possible solutions, you were just not clearing them well, and that compound there is not soluble in water, so you had to take another, I've put the ones that have occurred to me and more ways to solve it." Now that they were next to him they saw how short he was, even shorter than Mindie, who was the shortest of the group.

"How old are you?" Mindie asked.

"Fifteen.”

Tyler's head, hitherto submerged in the slate, snapped up.

"What the fuck?" He shouted, a loud complaint of surprise sounded through the room on behalf of Julia and Simon. "Fifteen?! You can not know how to do this if you’re only fifteen."

"Umm, well, maybe it's wrong, I..." was interrupted by a hand that rested on his shoulder.

"Come on, kid, stop taking away your merit, I'm sure it's perfect, right?" Said the one and only Tony Stark, the billionaire looking at the rest of the interns, who nodded quickly. "Well, I see that you have already been introduced, so the presentations are of little use, but this is Peter Parker..."

"Parker?" shouted everyone present. 

"But, then, is he not your son?" Julia continued.

"My son? I wish he was." Tony said. 

"At least I don’t think we’re related," he said so low that only Peter heard him, the teen giving a small smile to the genius.

Everyone looked at Julia, who shrugged and tried to change the subject, "and he's here for...?"

"He is my personal intern, and I thought that you could use some help with that project of yours," he said. "Besides, who wouldn't want to work with a real life angel?" He said mockingly and Peter laughed.

So this fifteen-year-old kid was the mysterious intern that everyone knew but nobody was very aware about. On that day four college students discovered something very important.

Nobody has to be tall, or an adult, or responsible for that matter, to be close to Tony Stark.

You just have to be Peter Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really don't know if it is so short or no, but it's all I have to offer for now (besides that right now I can't even think).  
> I might turn it into a serie, I don't know???  
> I hope you liked it and that's all.  
> Follow me on tumblr [ here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinyspidy)


End file.
